When Nightmares Become Reality
by shakinthingsup
Summary: Frank Reagan was no stranger to the vivid nightmares in his head awakening him during the night. What happens when those fears become a reality? Chapter 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ohhh I am nervous about posting this. Please be gentle with me, not only am I new to the site but also new to the Blue Bloods fic family. Hopefully I do the characters justice. Let me know if this is something I should continue.

**I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

><p>Frank Reagan was used to being awakened at night.<p>

If it wasn't a recurring nightmare, it was a call in regards to one of his officers. Ever since he'd lost Joe, he held his breath everytime the phone rang in the middle of the night. Despite all of the times he had been given quick relief, that fear in the pit of his stomach never failed to appear when he heard that ring.

This time... he his worst fears were confirmed.

This time... it was all he could do to catch his breath at the words he heard over the line from Detective Baker. "Sir, I wish I didn't have to tell you this... it's Danny. He's been shot."

_Please, God. Not again. I can't take this again. _

Frank's voice was rough with sleep and emotion when he spoke, but surprisingly it didn't shake. "How bad?"

Frank closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead and trying to tell himself this was a horrible nightmare as her voice came through the phone. "It's too soon to know." Baker hoped that the Commissioner wouldn't question further. The reports she'd received from the scene hadn't been promising.

Frank gripped the phone in his hand tightly, trying to keep his composure. Finally, he spoke, asking the only other question that mattered right now. "Where are they taking him?"

Baker's response came quickly, somehow keeping the relief out of her voice. "Bellevue. A car is on the way, Sir."

Frank nodded. He still hadn't caught his breath. "Thank you."

He hung up the phone, setting it back in its cradle with a shaky hand. He jumped at the sound of his name, spoken by his father from the doorway. "Frances?" The way Henry spoke his son's name was filled with question and a hint of fear. His son's posture told him a lot.

"Get dressed, Pop. We have to get to Bellevue." Frank stood up from his bed, quickly getting clothed so when the car arrived he'd be ready to walk out the door.

Henry stood frozen in the doorway. Several scenarios took shape in his mind, none of them good. "Is it Jamie?"

Frank shook his head, his fingers shakily buttoning his shirt. "No."

Without another word, Henry left the room to get dressed. He sent up a prayer for his son, as well as his grandchildren and their well being. He knew this family couldn't take another loss. Especially not so soon.

The elder Reagan's were dressed and headed for the waiting car in less than ten minutes. The ride to the hospital was silent, both men lost in their own thoughts and fears. As the car pulled up to the hospital, Frank and Henry both struggled with their emotions and memories of the past. They both got out of the car, unknowingly mimicking each other, releasing a heavy sigh. Father and son entered the hospital to learn the condition of their fallen family member.

* * *

><p>Soooo... thoughts? Suggestions? Reviews make me happy. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so glad that this story is being well received. I hope that this chapter continues to give you enjoyment. :)

With that said, here is Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>As Frank and Henry walked into the waiting area, flanked by Frank's security detail, both men stopped dead in their tracks as they took Danny's partner, Jackie Curatola. The first thing both seasoned former detectives noticed was the pallor of her skin, followed closely by the large amount of blood on her clothing. Her shirt, which was most certainly white before, was now a deep crimson. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at the floor, her arms resting on her knees, a bloody towel on the floor between her feet.<p>

It took a moment for Frank to catch his breath before he could make his way across the room to Jackie. When he got there, however, he couldn't find his voice. The fear of losing another son had stolen it away from him. In the end it was Henry who spoke for both of them, his voice somehow not betraying the fear in his heart. "Jackie... what happened?"

Jackie looked up at both men as though she were in a daze. "It..." She paused, swallowing thickly, her voice less shaky when she spoke again. "We responded to a call. Supposed domestic dispute. When we arrived at the address, something wasn't right." Jackie looked up at Frank and Henry, tears shining in her brown eyes. "I told him to wait for backup... he just didn't listen."

Frank sighed, finally gaining more control of his emotions, moving to sit in the chair next to Jackie. Hearing that Danny had gone into a situation as Jackie described was not at all out of character for his son. Frank just hoped that his oldest hadn't made a mistake that he couldn't bounce back from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin Reagan was walking to her car fully prepared for a long day of work in the D.A.'s office. She had barely made it to her vehicle before her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the display, smiling when she saw the call was from her father. "Hey, Dad. Are we still on for dinner?"

Her father's words and the tone of his voice caused her eyes to sting. She knew that tone. It took her back to the day her brother Joe was killed. "_Erin, you need to come over to Bellevue. Right now." _

It took a moment for Erin to respond, and when she did her voice was tinged with fear. "Dad... what's happened?"

"_I'll tell you when you get here."_

Erin nodded, responding softly, knowing she wouldn't get any more out of her father until she did as he requested. "I'm on my way."

She got into her car, closing her eyes, resting her forehead against the steering wheel after pulling the door closed. She took a few moments to get her racing thoughts under control before she started her car, so she could make her way to the hospital, doing her best to retain some semblance of composure until she was at the hospital with her father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie Reagan strode quickly towards the entrance to the ER at Bellevue, trying not to let his mind go out of control with possibilities of what may have happened. Why hadn't his father told him why he was there? Was he sick? Was it Grandpa? Erin? He rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the sliding doors, his eyes widening in surprise when he damn near collided with his brother's wife.

"Linda?" He looked around, figuring his brother would have to be nearby. "Where's Danny?"

Linda looked up at Jamie. When her damp eyes met his, Jamie's world nearly stopped turning. He found it hard to breathe. "What..."

Linda's bottom lip trembled and it took everything inside her not to fall apart at Jamie's question. She could only shake her head in reply, her head gesturing towards the hospital.

It was at that point when realization dawned on Jamie. _Danny. . _It was his seemingly invicible brother who had brought them there tonight. Jamie clenched his hands tightly, a mixture of emotions playing over his features. His voice sounded so small when he asked Linda the next question. "Is he going to be okay?"

Linda couldn't find the words to answer him. This was her worst fear come to life. Her husband, her Danny, was the one in the hospital. He was the one not going home tonight. When she'd received the call from the hospital, followed by the somber call from Frank, it was all she could do to school her emotions for her boys... their boys. She had no idea how she would even begin to tell their boys that their father wasn't coming home, should the worst happen...

Jamie's voice brought Linda out of her thoughts. "Let's go inside. Danny needs us."

With those words spoken, both Linda and Jamie walked inside, the fear of the unknown percolating inside of both of them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 coming up soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So here is Chapter 3 in all of its glory. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews thus far.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Linda weren't surprised when they were met by Erin in the hallway leading to the Emergency wing. Jamie reached out and squeezed his sister's hand reassuringly the moment he caught sight of her damp eyes and haunted expression; he knew exactly how she felt. But he was her brother and it was his job to be strong for her. He caught the flash of appreciation in her eyes as Erin met his worried gaze. Jamie wished he could find words to comfort her. He knew that anything he said right now would be something neither of them would believe. He knew that they both needed to see Danny awake and talking before they would take a deep breath again.<p>

The trio made their way to the waiting room. The moment they took in the scene before them they knew that this had been far worse than they hoped it would be. Jamie saw his father, his strong, unbreakable father, sitting with their grandfather, who had a hand of comfort on his back, as his father covered his face with his hands. Jamie blinked, sure he had imagined things. _Are his shoulders shaking?_ Sure enough, he looked again and it wasn't his imagination. _He's crying? God, that could only mean... _Jamie shook his head; _No, not again. Not Danny, too..._

At that same moment Erin and Linda realized the very same thing. Both women walked over to Frank, but neither could ask the question. Their fear paralyzed them. Linda looked to Henry, hoping to get an answer. When Henry met her gaze, it was all of the answer she needed. Her knees buckled and she was on the floor, head in her hands before anyone realized what was happening. She sobbed uncontrollably, for the loss of the love of her life.

Erin kneeled down next to Linda, wrapping her in a hug, as much for her own benefit as for Linda's. Erin looked up at Jamie, who was frozen in place, eyes locked on their father. He was blinking quickly, to keep his damp eyes from leaking. He took a deep breath, a shaky hand running through his hair. Finally, he spoke to his father.

"Dad...? " Jamie's eyes stung and he closed them tightly for a moment, swallowing the fear (or was it bile?) down. He spoke again, his voice quivering. "Dad... please tell me he's alright. Please..."

Frank finally lifted his head to meet the face of his youngest son, who was pleading for him to make things alright. He wanted nothing more than to make that wish a reality. It was all Frank could do to meet his boy's eyes and not break down all over again. "I wish I could tell you want you wanted to hear, son. Unfortunately, I can't. Danny... " Frank felt his father rubbing his back when his resolve was about to break again, trying to provide him with the strength to finish his statement. "Danny died in surgery about twenty minutes ago. Shortly after I called all of you."

Jamie shook his head. "No... Dad, no. There's no way... not Danny." He began to take steps back away from his mourning family. There was some mistake. There _had _to be. He glanced around from one tearstained face to another, his whole world crashing down around him again. He couldn't stay in this place. He had to go... he had to get out of this hospital before it suffocated him. Jamie turned quickly on his heels and made his escape. His sister's pleading voice came too late. "Jamie! No!"

Frank's gaze dropped to the floor again. Seeing his children in such pain, with nothing he could do to absolve them of it, was nearly as hard on him as the loss of his son.

At the same time the Reagan family was mourning the loss of their grandson, son, brother and husband, a van was pulling away from the hospital, with the unconscious body of Danny Reagan on the floor inside. A muted groan was heard from behind the gag in his mouth as he began to stir, feeling the pull of the stitches in his side.

"Shut him up." One of his captor's growled from the driver's seat.

His partner nodded, replying, "Yes, sir."

Before Danny could even fully awaken and assess his situation, he was given a sedative via syringe. He had heard the words of his captor but had no strength to put up a fight. Before he could make another sound he was sinking back into unconsciousness.

The vehicle carrying Danny Reagan disappeared from the city without anyone having knowledge that he was alive, let alone in any danger.

* * *

><p>Please keep up the wonderful feedback, as it encourages my muse to write further!<p>

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

So here it is, Chapter 4. I sure hope it was worth the wait! :)

* * *

><p>When Jamie finally slowed his pace to catch a breath, it was all he could do to see what was directly in front of him. His tears clouded his vision, his head was spinning. He felt like was going to pass out. Jamie leaned back against the cool concrete of a building down the street from the hospital, sliding to a seat on the sidewalk. His thoughts returned to his brother. <em>No, it isn't possible. I'd know if he were gone, wouldn't I? <em>Jamie thought as he reached up to wipe his eyes, to clear his vision. He stared at the night sky above him as if it held all of the answers he longed to hear. To his surprise, Jamie started to feel himself calming down. _They're wrong. Danny isn't dead. There's no way Danny would leave us. _

How could his father simply accept what they were telling him at the hospital? He had to feel the same thing as Jamie himself did. Its not the same as when Joe was killed. As awful as it was, deep down they felt the loss. They felt it in their very core that he was gone. He doesn't feel that way with Danny. As a matter of fact, all of his senses are screaming at him that its not the truth. With that realization, Jamie also realizes that his brother is out there somewhere, most likely in danger. Danny needs his help.

Jamie lifts himself up off of the sidewalk, drying his eyes with the collar of his shirt. Its up to him to take action, to find Danny, to bring him back safe. Jamie begins walking again, a quick pace, back to his car in the hospital parking lot. Its time to get to work. It's time to find out what happened to his brother.

444444444444

Frank hadn't moved since he had been told the news, as gently as possible, from the ER doctor. His eyes were cast towards the floor, but were seeing nothing but flashbacks in his mind, all of his memories of his oldest son. From the day he was born, bringing him home from the hospital with Mary. Those big, trusting eyes that would gaze up at Frank as he held his son, walked the floor with him to get him back to sleep in those early sleepless nights. All of his achievements and growth after that. The first time he rolled over, the first time he crawled, his first steps. How his Mary's eyes welled up with tears the first time Danny's little voice said 'Mama'. The day his son stole his heart when he heard him say 'Dada'.

He felt his eyes stinging and blinked to keep the tears at bay. The smile he saw on Danny's face in his memories reminded him just how much his son was like him. He was never short on confidence and strength but there was also a mischevious side just barely contained. It was that side of Danny that always got him into trouble as a youngster. The kid who was just too antsy to sit still. The kid who would fly through assignments and start talking to the kids around him, not understanding that he was disrupting them in any way. And then there was the flip side, the kid who would take any punishment given to him, doing whatever it took to protect his family. He could give his siblings crap, no doubt about it. Let somebody else do any of them wrong and Danny was in their face in a second. Frank found it hard at first to punish the behavior but not the reasoning for it. He must've done a good job though because Danny never lost that protective side of him. Not then and certainly not now. Why else would he have put himself in harm's way to protect a resident of the city he loved?

Frank let out a deep, pained sigh. He had never been able to get it through to Danny that he was not invicible. He'd tried... Lord had he tried. No amount of talking got through to him. "Dad," he'd say "I've always got my head on straight. I know what I'm doing." No amount of talking could change that perception in his mind. And now...

Frank shook his head. He couldn't handle that thought. He couldn't go there. The pain was just too much to bear. Instead he chose to stick with the earlier memories, the ones that would have to do in place of his son's vibrant presence.

4444444444444

Erin looked up from her spot on the floor next to Linda. Her arms were still wrapped around Linda, as if to hold her together. She could only imagine the pain and suffering that her sister-in-law was feeling right now. She knew what she was feeling, having lost another older brother. Her hand rubbed a slow circle on Linda's back as she tried to soothe them both. Her eyes landed on her father. The complete look of despair on his face... how fragile he looked... Erin didn't like it. That is not the man she's known all of her life. She knew that it was his inability to protect not one, but two sons that had him looking like that right now. She wished there was something she could do, something she could say to take that pain away from him.

Erin carefully shifted herself and Linda, so she could reach her father as well. She covered Frank's hand with her smaller one, her slender fingers squeezing his hand gently. She didn't get his attention right away but when she did the look in his eyes brought tears to her eyes. She spoke to him softly. "Dad... it's going to be okay."

Erin knew her words meant nothing. She knew that nothing would be okay again. Her father barely offered her a faint smile before retreating back into himself. Her gaze shifted over to her grandfather. The helpless look he gave to her in return reassured her a little bit. At least both she and Henry were equally as confused on where to go from here.

The focus of her thoughts moved to her little brother. Where was he? She felt like she should've leapt to her feet and chased after him. She did the next best thing. She pulled out her phone and hit his speed dial number. She listened to the ringing of the phone, praying Jamie would answer. She felt relief rush over her when she heard his voice.

"_Hello?" _Jamie's words were rushed and Erin could hear the sound of traffic in the background.

"Jamie... where are you? Are you okay?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"_I'm fine. I have some... I have work to do. An investigation to start._"

"Jamie... what are you talking about? What could be more important than being here with your family right now?" Erin asked, trying not to snap at her brother. She knew he was going through the same hell as the rest of them.

"_Erin. He's not dead. He's in trouble. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." _

Erin sighed inwardly. She knew it was all part of the grieving process to deny Danny's death outright. But she feared Jamie would move onto the next step out there alone and something would end up happening to him, too. She couldn't bear the thought. She spoke softly, trying not to be harsh with her words, but wanting to leave no doubt in Jamie's mind what the truth was.

"Jamie. I know it hurts, I don't want to believe it, either. But Danny's dead. I know you want answers... we already have the answer. As much as it kills me, he's gone. Please come back. We need to be together right now."

Jamie shook his head, his eyes stinging, his frustration growing from his sister's ignorance. "_Erin. He's alive. And I'm going to find him." _With those words, Jamie hung up the phone.

Erin squeezed her eyes closed tightly. All she could do now is send up a prayer that she wouldn't lose another brother tonight.

* * *

><p>Pleeease review! They make me smile.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry it has taken so long for a new chapter! Life threw a couple of curve balls and here we are. I hope you all find that it was worth the wait. **

**Without any further fanfare, here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>It was a long wait before a doctor approached the Reagan family again. By this time Erin and Linda were up off of the floor, seated next to Frank and Henry. They all looked up at the doctor's voice. "Commissioner Reagan?"<p>

Frank's eyes slowly moved up to meet the doctor's. He took a deep, steadying breath before he attempted to speak. "Yes?"

The doctor looked uneasy, not sure how to broach the news he had just been made aware of. "Could I speak to you in private, please?"

Frank's brow furrowed and he rose to his feet. He had no idea how his legs supported his stature, let alone carried him to the office that the doctor had led him to. The doctor gestured to a chair in the office and said, "Sit, please."

Frank sat in the chair and looked up at the uncomfortable expression and body language that was easily picked up by Frank's trained eye. Frank raised an eyebrow and said moreso than asked, "There's been a mistake?" He straightened in his chair and hoped the hopeful tone to his voice wasn't as obvious to the doctor as it sounded to his ears.

The doctor, who paced behind the desk rather than sitting, nodded. "Yes, actually, there has been a change." His gaze met Frank's briefly before returning to the floor. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

Frank interrupted, his tone more steady than it had been since he had first been told that his son had been killed. "Where is my son? I want to see him. Right now."

His authoratative words left no room for argument and this made the doctor pause. He finally spoke up. "I'm afraid that's not possible..."

Frank frowned and his mouth was a thin line and his eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

The doctor cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Despite my strict orders to the contrary, your son's body has already been transported from the building. To the funeral home. My understanding is that the body has already been cremated."

Frank stood quickly, making the doctor flinch and take a couple of steps back to avoid Frank's long reach. Frank, however, did not advance towards the doctor. Instead his voice, cold as ice, said, "What. Are you saying that I... that my family won't even have the opportunity to say goodbye to my boy before he's buried?"

The clear look of sorrow on the doctor's face was of no comfort to Frank. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office, to return to his family. It was all he could do to keep a rein on the small semblance of control he still had. His eyes brimmed with tears but he refused to let them fall. How would he explain this to his family? How could he live with the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his firstborn, to touch him and say a proper goodbye before he was buried? On top of that, he knew his youngest was struggling with the fact that he had lost another brother. There was no way he would be able to convince him without a doubt that his brother was gone. He feared what this would do to Jamie. He feared what this would do to the rest of his family... what it would do to him.

555555555555

Jamie walked into the 12th precinct, purposeful strides carrying him to his sergeant's desk. Renzulli was buried in paperwork and did not observe the youngest Reagan's approach, jumped at his unusually hard tone. "Sarge. I need your help."

Renzulli put a hand to his chest, looking up at Jamie. "Jeez, kid. You tryin' to kill a guy or what?" Upon taking in the look on Jamie's face though, his expression quickly sobered. "Jamie... what's goin' on? You look like someone died, or is about to."

Jamie frowned, filling Renzulli in on the story of his evening thus far. When he finished he looked at his sergeant hopefully, but sighed in irritation when he saw the look on Renzulli's face. "Sarge, I'm telling you... Danny isn't dead. He's in trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, Sarge. It's just a feeling. Everyone's always told me to trust my gut and it's telling me that Danny needs help."

Renzulli was quiet for a few moments, unsure how he should handle the situation. On one hand, he could understand his young partner's reaction straight off the bat. He'd already lost Joe, the thought of losing Danny is unfathomable. But on the other hand... he didn't want to nurture this train of thought if Danny was indeed dead. He didn't want to leave Jamie to his own devices out on the street, knowing for sure the Commissioner would never give Renzulli the chance to explain if the worst happened to Jamie, too. Finally, Renzulli had decided and he asked, "What do you wanna do, kid?"

555555555555555

Danny groaned loudly as he returned to consciousness. He had no idea how long he had been out or where the hell he was. He turned his head, trying to take in his surroundings but his eyes were greeted with darkness. His frustration was increased by the fact that he was still tied up, so there was no way of him moving to make any discovery. Not that he wanted to move right now anyway.

He sighed as he laid his head down on the cold concrete below him. The musty smell of the room told him he was most likely in an old basement somewhere. His eyes closed again and he recalled the incident earlier in the day that had landed him in this predicament.

_Danny and Jackie had received a call about a domesic disturbance over in Washington Heights, right as they were about to have their dinner. _

_"Go figure, Jack. Can't count on one quiet night." _

_Jackie responded to the dispatcher and she and Danny sped off to the address given. Danny came to a quick stop in the neighborhood, throwing the car into park. Their approach to the house sped considerably upon hearing a woman's scream coming from inside the house. _

_"Danny... we need to wait for backup." _

_Danny shook his head, his gun already out of the holster. "Jack... I can't risk someone gettin' killed in there because I didn't go in." _

_Jackie yelled, "Reagan don't be stupid!" But it was too late. Danny had already kicked in the door, identifying himself as a police officer as he cautiously entered the house. The house was dark and eerily quiet. He moved forward quietly, in an effort to clear each room. He didn't realize the whole thing was a trap, designed especially for him. Before he sensed the person behind him he heard the sound of the gun going off, felt the bullet rip through him, the searing pain the accompanied it dropping him to the floor. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. Before he could stand again, however, he felt something strike him in the back of the head. He could faintly make out Jackie calling out to him before all he saw was black. _

_Next he recalled waking in the moving vehicle briefly before he felt the syringe pierce his skin_ _and he was sent back into the darkness. _

Danny's head throbbed, the pain from being struck in the head still present. Danny grumbled to himself and attempted to shift his position, feeling like he was going to puke from the pain. Danny closed his eyes, trying to will himself through the pain. He knew that if he had any chance of living, he had to get out of these ropes. Before he passed out from the drugs, he heard that his kidnapping was no coincidence. What he didn't know is who he was being delivered to. What he did know is that his family had no clue that he was alive, let alone kidnapped. He knew that if he was going to get out of this mess, he was his only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. They inspire me to keep going. :)<strong>


End file.
